Opposites Attract
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Team Taka is officially disbanded, what will happen now? Competition story 1. SuiKa.


_Opposites Attract_

Sasuke sat on the other side on the same bench, sitting so he didn't have to look at me. I looked down at my hands, they were bloodied. My nails were no longer perfectly curved, they were chipped, some chipped past the quick. I shyly looked at Sasuke to see that his head was hung low, his hair matted with blood. His hands were curled around something I couldn't make out. Jugo had knelt on the ground around ten yards out, straight across from Sasuke. Jugo had a sad glint to his eyes, no blood was visible on him. I looked straight across vertically from Jugo. Suigetsu leaned against the wall, his white hair hanging down, glistening with drops of water. His soft purple eyes were fixated on the ground. His arms were crossed over his chest. The clouds were grey, signaling a storm. A flash of lightening out in the distance, followed by a crack of thunder brought our attention towards the sky. Rain began to hit us. Suigetu's eyes met mine. My heart sped up as his sad eyes looked into mine, then Sasuke stood up, "Team Taka is officially disbanded." His voice was cold, harsh, and definite. He began walking down the path to the left of us. Jugo watched him disappear before standing up and following behind him.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow in a simple question before I stood up, turning to walk down the path to the right of us. Suigetsu followed seconds later. No words passed between us. I continued walking until I hit a rock and tripped, Suigetsu caught my shoulder. "Suigetsu?" I whispered a shocked tone to my voice. I turned to him, his hair still hung in his face, his eyes looked straight ahead.

"I told you guys I had grown fond of all of you, and I will protect you guys." Suigetsu said gruffly. I nodded and continued walking. Suigetsu stayed by my side while my thoughts danced back to Sasuke, I was truly worried about him, but when wasn't I? I knew I needed to open my eyes and see more people, not only Sasuke. Suigetsu hurried across the wooden bridge ahead of us. I shook my head clearing my thoughts as I swiftly stepped over cracks and holes in the bridge, focusing solely on where I was putting my feet. Suigetsu was like a wall. I ran into him and instead of turning to water, he took the impact. I looked up, completely flustered. I blushed and moved away from him. "Karin." His voice was a lot softer it only made my blush deepen. I turned, trying to compose myself.

I looked at him hard, "I-I can't..." My voice was coated with tears, they ran to my eyes, and I let them slip out. Suigetsu watched with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered before I fell to the floor, my sobs breaking free. All I could think of was Sasuke's last words and the fact I had no where to go. I couldn't deal with how solemn Suigetsu was being. Suigetsu knelt down next to me, I buried my face into his chest, accepting his sympathy.

"Karin?" He asked softly after several minutes. I looked up at him, "I'm not really good with people crying." He told me with a simple smile as he scratched the back of his head. I giggled, letting him stand up then help me to my feet. His purple eyes gazed into mine for a second before he dropped my hand and started walking down the path. I followed feeling heat rush throughout my body, it was unlike the feeling Sasuke gave me, which was more of an electric jolt, the new sensation was like a fire. I enjoyed it much more. No matter how 'disgusting' I thought his chakra level was, could never change the fact that I _had _grown quite fond of him. All of that fighting, could it have actually been hiding our true feelings? But Suigetsu enjoyed killing for fun and he was rash. He wasn't like me at all.

Nonetheless, he was perceptive, he noticed that I was in deep thought and he touched my arm lightly. Again the feeling spread through me, making my fingertips tingle. I looked over at him and smiled reassuringly. I hoped that I wasn't acting too abnormal. "Suigetsu, where are we going to go?" I asked quietly. He laughed.

"Is that what you've been thinking so hard about?" Suigetsu asked with another light hearted laugh. "We've been on our own for awhile, it'll be the same, except it's just us." He gave me a sharp toothed grin. I returned it with a small smile. My thoughts had moved to the way his voice ran smoothly, how pretty and threatening his smile was. My fingertips tingled as he stepped closer. I smelled his musky scent and it intrigued me. I hadn't cared about his overall scent. I cared for his chakra, not him. I stepped closer to him, running my fingers through my hair. "Just you... and me." He breathed, leaning down towards me. My breath hitched as I tilted my head up and he captured my chin with a gentle hand. His eyes didn't leave mine as his other hand traced from my shoulder to my waist. I felt like I was in an inferno. The tip of his nose brushed mine.

I smiled up at him, as I echoed him, "Just me... and you." He closed the distance between us. There was an inferno inside me, making every ounce of my being melt. His grip on me was gentle. Slowly the inferno disappeared as he stroked my cheeks, and my arms. It was like water on fire. _Complete Opposites._

**((Grrr, this is the first out of my competition stories, the prompt for this one was, Opposites Attract.**

**Word Count had to be 500 +**

**And it had to contain a metaphor to compare how they were opposite.))**

_Word Count: 959_

_Metaphor: Water on Fire. Water to Fire. _

**Reviews = five points, so won't you do that please?**


End file.
